Reinai Game
by citlallimildred.pachecolopez
Summary: En el juego del amor quien se enamore pierde. (Gilgamesh x Arturia UA)
1. Chapter 1

Juego Reinai

 **Es la primera vez que escribo un GilgameshxArturia y este lo base en la sensual canción de Kagamine Len titulada reinai juego, bueno, mas o menos, espero que lo disfruten. Escrito especialmente para la página en facebook Sword Gold! Si son fanáticos de esta pareja, denle un like y crezcan un poquito mas el fadom de esta pareja!**

.

.

.

Las chicas... todas eran iguales. Ese fue el pensamiento que recorrió la mente de Gilgamesh Izdubar al verse nuevamente rodeado de jóvenes que clamaban su atención. Siempre sucedía, después de todo alguien tan perfecto como él debía tener a cientos de miles de mujeres a sus pies. Aun con su actitud prepotente y soberbia, su encanto natural hacia a más de una caer. Sin embargo, pese a ser el chico más popular y guapo de la academia Holygrail nada parecía ser suficiente.

Chicas no le habían faltado, aun cuando salía con ellas y estas se auto proclamaban sus novias era bien sabido por el cuerpo estudiantil que sus romances efímeros no duraban más de dos semanas. Ninguna parecía digna de recibir más atención de él una vez transcurrido ese tiempo, después de que terminaba su relación con una alguna de sus "fans" las demás inmediatamente lo rodeaban esperando ser la próxima elegida para ser su novia. ¿No era él una persona magnánima y benevolente? Después de todo las complacía, le daba el honor de ser su nueva conquista a la que más le atrajera, pero con todas era siempre lo mismo. Emitiendo palabras descuidadas en cualquier lugar. "¿Yo soy la única verdad?" "Estaremos juntos por siempre" y muchas frases tan cliché como esas.

Escuchar tantas cursilerías le hacía a Gilgamesh querer burlarse de esos patéticos sentimientos, siempre de forma cruel como: ¿Que seas sólo tú? ¿Que sea para toda la vida? ¿Un amor ferviente? ¿Un amor eterno? No, muchas gracias.

No necesitaba ese tipo de "amor", todo era por simple apariencia, personalidad o antojos. Él no era un príncipe y estaba muy lejos de serlo, no deseaba complacer a las incautas jurándoles amor eterno, todo eso no era más que una simple ilusión, un juego del que él disfrutaba salir victorioso. No existía un amor verdadero.

—Gilgamesh—le gritó aquella chica captó su atención de inmediato, no necesitaba verla para poder reconocerla, sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía esa voz.

—Oh, presidenta ¿Se le ofrece algo? —volteó a ver a la rubia con una sonrisa divertida, para todos era un poco inusual que precisamente ella le hablara para algo que no fuera reprenderlo.

Parada frente a él y con las manos sobre la cadera conteniendo una expresión de irritación, Arturia Pendragon lo miraba haciendo un puchero, que cosa más inusual, ese fue el pensamiento general de los alumnos que estaban por los alrededores. Esa chica de cabellos tan dorados como la luz del sol y que poseía unos ojos de un hermoso tono esmeralda era nada más y nada menos que la presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Su belleza y su actitud eran una leyenda para todos en la academia, actuaba con honor siempre justa pero tan firme como seria y amable, más de uno había caído presa de su inusual encanto.

La rubia era muy bien reconocida por ser lo que muchos describian como perfecta. Arturia era siempre una chica correcta que seguía reglas, solía ser una persona poco habladora pero de vez en cuando sonreía ligeramente y hablaba con recato y solemnidad. Cuando se trataba de mantener el orden y la disciplina siempre tenía una forma estricta de actuar y eso le había llevado a tener un sin fin de roces con Gilgamesh.

La impecable hija del director debía dar el ejemplo ¿No? Aunque no fuera del dominio público, Gilgamesh al ser hijo de un traficante de armas y drogas, no tenía el más mínimo interés en las reglas, la corrupción era algo divertido después de todo. Era obvio que alguien como él tendría problemas con alguien como Arturia, aunque, tal y como era de esperarse, ella no se molestaba en generar una discusión, simplemente le indicaba de la forma más atenta de qué manera debía comportarse.

El proclamado rey de la academia admitía que se trataba de una chica interesante, la siempre correcta presidenta, alguien tan bella como perfecta... y también, en ocasiones, una molestia. Un buen objetivo para su divertido juego, nada más que otra chica para su colección de conquistas, pero esta sin duda sería el premio mayor. De alguna manera Arturia Pendragon había captado su atención ¿Jugar con ella sería tan divertido como pensaba?

La rubia se aclaró la garganta.

—Gilgamesh, me gustas, salgamos—declaró abiertamente tomando por sorpresa a todos los presentes.

No era para menos, jamás en la vida los estudiantes de la academia se imaginarían al chico problema y a la correcta presidenta saliendo juntos, ambos destacaban entre el alumnado, si bien el rubio tenia la fama de problemático, al igual que Arturia, él siempre estaba entre los primeros lugares de cada clase. Más de uno había pensado que, aunque sus personalidades chocaban había cierto aire de respeto entre ellos. Sin embargo, de eso a un romance había mucho trecho, con la actitud seria de la rubia era difícil imaginar que alguna vez hubiera alguien que pudiera ganar su afecto.

—Vaya presidenta ¿Esa es la forma de declararme su amor? —preguntó burlón, para ella era evidente que estaba disfrutando la escena.

—Si vas a burlarte de mi declaración entonces mejor ignórala—comentó poniéndose uno de sus largos mechones de hebras doradas detrás de su oreja derecha.

Tan digna como siempre, fue el inevitable pensamiento que revoloteó en la cabeza del rey de la academia. Ella era interesante precisamente porque no era como las demás chicas, hasta su declaración parecía haber estado a la altura de la situación, sin doblegarse ante y él y casi como si lo estuviera desafiando. Él sonrió satisfecho.

—Aún no has oído mi respuesta Arturiaaa~—canturreó acercándose a pasos lentos hacia ella, pensó por un momento que eso la intimidaría o pondría nerviosa, pero ella no hizo algún amago de moverse, se mantenía firme demostrando fortaleza ante él y eso, tenía que admitir, que hacía a la rubia valiosa ante sus ojos.

—Lo que vayas a decir dilo de una vez Gilgamesh—ella se cruzó de brazos esperando que él hablara.

Oh bien, dejaría pasar esa actitud digna, después de todo eso haría el juego aún más divertido cuando quebrara esa barrera inquebrantable de frialdad que la rodeaba y ella cayera perdidamente enamorada. Disfrutaría hacerla bajar la guardia y proclamarse vencedor de su propio juego.

—También me gustas Arturia.

Y ahí, frente a todos los presentes el rey de la academia aprovechó para besarla, e imperceptible ante todos los demás, ella tembló ante el contacto labial pero no lo alejó o se movió hasta que aquello hubo terminado. Podía sentir su indignación ante el beso, pero aun así ella no retrocedió, sonrió para sus adentros sintiendo que había ganado una de muchas batallas frente a ella, pero había un gran camino por recorrer antes de ganar la guerra.

.

.

.

Ese inusual juego había comenzado tiempo atrás... quizás mucho más de lo que él hubiera podido imaginar pues era inevitable la interacción genérica entre ambos.

La presidenta era realmente una persona llamativa, durante el tiempo en que Gilgamesh la había estado observando ella parecía amable y delicada, aunque poco sonriente... pero la verdad esa actitud no era más que una farsa, la verdadera Arturia probablemente carecía de emociones. Ella era pequeña y frágil, mas su personalidad era fuerte y decidida, su temple era inquebrantable, pero era una chica después de todo, una chica que jamás se había mostrado interesada en nada más allá de sus deberes y su compromiso con la academia como su presidenta. Contrario a lo que todos pensaban ella era capaz de sentir ira, celos, tristeza y enojo. Arturia Pendragon si podía ser presa de cientos de emociones, pero deliberadamente había suprimido cada una de ellas con el fin de actuar firme y centrada de modo que nadie pudiera negar o cuestionar las decisiones que tomaba.

Observar a Arturia para Gilgamesh había sido algo usual desde siempre ya que inevitablemente sus caminos siempre se cruzaban de alguna u otra manera. Rin y Jeanne eran sus mejores amigas, lo sabía muy bien porque tanto Enkidu como Iskandar, quienes inexplicablemente formaban parte del consejo estudiantil, le habían comentado que esas dos chicas a menudo iban a la sala del consejo para ayudarla y platicar con ella. Cierta tarde, después del entrenamiento con el club de arquería, aprovechando que se dirigía de nuevo al salón de clases y que tenía que pasar por la sala del consejo, decidió que sería bueno pasar a ver que estaban haciendo Enkidu e Iskandar y tal vez burlarse un rato de lo devotos que parecían a sus deberes en el consejo estudiantil.

Habiendo llegado a la sala notó que la puerta estaba entreabierta, iba a entrar sin molestarse en tocar, pero al poner la mano sobre la perilla se detuvo agudizando su sentido del oído luego de escuchar algo sumamente interesante.

—Sí—fue una total afirmación—Gilgamesh me interesa, pero no creo que sea de la forma en que a Bazzet le gusta Cú, lo que me interesa de él podría interpretarse como algo meramente superficial, tan solo digamos que es un chico llamativo—había dicho Arturia sin despegar la vista de los documentos que firmaba.

—Saber, es obvio que él te gusta ¡Tienes que decírselo! —gritó Rin emocionada, llamándola por el apodo que le habían puesto tiempo atrás.

—Oh vaya, Arturia por fin se enamoró, aunque de rey de la academia... es un poco inesperado—con su usual dulzura habló Jeanne— Te ayudaremos a conquistarlo.

La rubia únicamente suspiró, sus amigas se habían puesto extra-molestas desde que cada una se había conseguido novio y querían que ella tuviera uno para ir todos en una cita triple. Nada le podía interesar menos, pero Rin y Jeanne solían ser muy insistentes tratándole de conseguir a su media naranja, que mejor decidió fingir un poco de interés por la persona que menos se esperarían.

Aunque no era del todo mentira que estuviera interesada en Gilgamesh, después de todo por los roces y sus interacciones ambos sabían mucho el uno del otro, pero no era como si fueran amigos ni mucho menos, pensó que decirlo iba a hacer que sus amigas dejaran el tema por la paz, después de todo él tenía una fama de playboy. Desgraciadamente y pese a los que todas sabían del rey de la academia ellas parecían creer fervientemente que la rubia podía ser quien conquistara el corazón del casanova y en vez de advertirle que no se fijara en él le estaban dando todo su apoyo, después de todo ellas pensaban que era la primera vez que Arturia se enamoraba.

Ella suspiró exasperada. Librarse de ese tema no era tan fácil como esperaba por lo que tuvo que recurrir a su última opción y su carta de triunfo para escaparse de la situación.

—Chicas no quiero que se metan en esto, pero como sé que lo intentaran les pondré las cosas de esta manera, les juro que el día en el que Bazzet y Cú salgan, ese día yo me le confesare a Gilgamesh—declaró creyendo perfectamente que ese día nunca llegaría... pero que equivocada estaba.

Todos sabían que Bazzet y Cú se gustaban, pero ambos eran tan tímidos en el aspecto del romance que ninguno daba el primer paso, verlos todos los días luchando con sus propias cercanías y escondiendo sus sentimientos el uno del otro se había vuelto una novela para todos en la academia Holygrail, al paso que ambos iban se especulaba que finamente se confesarían al graduarse de la preparatoria. Conociendo a Arturia también como lo hacían, Rin y Jeanne sabían que cumpliría su promesa, después de todo ella era alguien honorable que nunca rompía una promesa ni retrocedía a sus palabras.

Gilgamesh sonrió para sus adentros luego de oír esa pequeña charla ¿realmente la señorita perfecta tenía intenciones de confesársele? Pero qué cosa más intrigante¿Sería realmente que ella estaba interesada en él? ¿O es era que tan solo había caído en su juego?

A pesar de que Arturia estaba sumamente concentrada en los documentos sobre su escritorio pudo percibir muy bien que alguien entró a la sala del consejo estudiantil, no se molestó en levantar la cabeza pues sabía perfectamente que persona no se había molestado en silenciar sus pasos mientras caminaba a través de la habitación hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba ella. Sí, hasta esa manera de caminar tan altiva era usual de él.

—¿A que debo el honor de tu visita Gilgamesh? Umh, no me han reportado algún castigo referente a tu disciplina... ¿De qué forma debería tomar el que te encuentres aquí? —ella siguió escribiendo en sus documentos sin siquiera darle una leve mirada.

—Hey presidenta—él se encontraba justo frente a ella, pero la chica no hizo movimiento alguno, tan solo estaba concentrada en su trabajó, intentado ver reacción en la rubia, Gilgamesh tomó suavemente uno de los mechones de su cabello que caía grácilmente enmarcando su rostro, su toque tenía cierto aire seductor que no le tomo a la chica mucho esfuerzo por ignorar—Qué es lo que te gusta de mí?

El rey de la academia quería ver en su rostro sorpresa o una reacción avergonzada como era usual en las chicas que frecuentaba, pero ella no reaccionó, no lo miró, ni mucho menos se sorprendió de tal pregunta. Por tan solo un segundo el rubio pensó que la joven no le había prestado atención pues estaba diligentemente enfocada en su trabajo. Pensaba hacer algún movimiento un poco más arriesgado como para provocarla hasta que su voz finalmente se abrió paso entre sus suaves labios.

—Podría ser tu apariencia, podría ser tu personalidad, me gusta el tú que me ama... pero ese tu no existe ¿verdad? —ella sonrío para sus adentros con autosuficiencia y confianza mirando al rubio frente a ella y recargando una mejilla sobre su propia mano mostrando satisfacción digna de quien había ganado una batalla dejando en claro que esa ronda había sido suya.

Interesante... muy interesante, ella parecía haberse adelantado a sus pensamientos leyéndolo como si fuera un libro abierto, pero de esa misma manera en la que ella veía a través de él, Gilgamesh podía hacer lo mismo. Ambos parecían entenderse mutuamente porque habían tenido tantos roces que inconscientemente habían aprendido sobre la actitud del otro.

Gilgamesh era un rey, su ego desenfrenado y su complejo de superioridad eran predecibles para Arturia, una persona como él era en muchos sentidos sumamente odiosa para ella, pero no era como si no hubiera aprendido desde hace mucho tiempo a tolerar esa actitud. La rubia por otro lado era perfecta, lo suficiente para haber llamado su atención cada vez que era reprendido, normalmente Gilgamesh no dejare que alguien le hablara de la forma en la que ella usualmente lo hacía, pero la chica demostraba ser su igual y por lo tanto simplemente lo dejaba pasar. Ella no parecía afectada por su aura dominante y eso la hacía especial.

—¿No sería ese simple narcisismo presidenta? Después de todo, tú y yo nos parecemos.

—Puede que lo sea, pero tanto tú como yo tenemos un "interés" el uno en el otro ¿No? Podemos simplemente divertirnos con ese interés Gilgamesh. Me gustas en verdad. —sonrió ligeramente como si afirmara su victoria en un juego en el que el rubio tenía total dominio y experiencia.

—Bella y mentirosa, las chicas como tu son siempre peligrosas—acarició la mejilla de la joven con suavidad mientras sus ojos se clavaban en los de ella, el desafío implícito en sus miradas era algo que solamente ellos mismos podían ver reflejados en el esmeralda contra el rojo de sus pupilas.

—Que cruel eres—lo dijo con sorna apartando la mano del rubio de su mejilla—Pero yo sé muy bien cuál es tu problema "Dime que es amor" es eso lo que te molesta ¿No? Porque eres del tipo de chicos que solo se aman a sí mismos, solo quieres diversión.

—Pareces entenderme por completo Arturia. Un amor egoísta, un amor de mentira, los produce de manera masiva, después de todo alguien tan perfecto como yo causa en las mujeres ese efecto—vanagloriándose a si mismo sus palabras no parecieron afectar a la rubia frente a él—Sin embargo siempre es aburrido, lo que quiero ahora mismo es un desafío.

Era una invitación abierta al juego del amor en donde enamorarse era perder.

—Busca contendientes en otra parte rey de la academia, un duelo entre tú y yo probablemente sea un ciclo sin fin donde ninguno de los dos quiera ceder ante el otro—declaró con solemnidad.

—No mi querida Arturia—el tono de su voz fue totalmente sarcástico—Perdiste esta batalla en el momento que afirmaste tu interés y la victoria en este juego me pertenece solo a mí.

Ella odio su sonrisa complacida cuando él la vio fruncir el ceño. La presidenta del consejo estudiantil contuvo su irritación tanto como pudo, pero esa afirmación era totalmente cierta, ella había caído en su juego sin pensar en ello seriamente pues lo último que esperaba era que Glgamesh se enterara de las palabras y la promesa hacia sus amigas.

Por un momento deseó no haber hecho al rey de la academia el objeto de su enfoque.

—Si les has dicho que te gusto y para probar que tus palabras son la "verdad" demuéstralo a través de tu actitud, porque Arturia Pendragon es mujer de palabra ¿No es eso cierto?

El reto había sido lanzado y ella maldijo para sus adentros la situación en la que se había metido, quisiera o no ahora se veía obligada a participar en el juego del amor.

—Bien rey de la academia, yo, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil acepto tu desafío, si y solo si la condición que impuse se cumple y cuando eso suceda—ella se puso de pie retándolo con la mirada—No pienses ni por un momento que voy a bailar en la palma de tu mano o someterme a tus mandatos, alguien como tú que tampoco sabe del verdadero amor o cualquier forma de este más allá de tus estúpidos juegos no me ganará en esta guerra.

Su declaración había sido un deleite que le aseguraba que esta vez superar el desafio iba a ser sumamente entretenido.

.

.

.

Con el fin de iniciar el juego Gilgamesh había hecho una pequeña intervención acercándose a Bazzet, los comunes eran tan predecibles, pensó con satisfacción cuando presa de los celos y también de cierto temor a que la chica le fuera arrebatada sin que siquiera hubiera intentado conquistarla, Cú había dado el paso decisivo para declarar su amor y antes de la siguiente clase, la noticia de que esos dos ya estaban saliendo, había recorrido toda la academia.

Como era de esperarse llegó a los oídos de la presidenta y Gilgamesh cantó victoria para sí mismo cuando puso saborear los deliciosos labios de Arturia Pendragon. Era el comienzo de la guerra entre ellos. Y hasta que se hubiera aburrido de ella Gilgamesh no pensaba darle motivos a la rubia para renunciar o abandonar el juego, solo por esta vez se comportaría un poco mejor como novio y así ella no tendría excusas, pero solo un poco.

.

Continuara


	2. Chapter 2

Reinai game 2

Capítulo 2

Nadie podría si quiera imaginar que la correcta presidenta estaba metida en un juego peligroso con el rey de la academia. Arturia Pendragon no daba la imagen de ser alguien que mintiera, especialmente no al fingir salir con Gilgamesh, así que, para casi todos en el honorable instituto, fue una gran noticia e impresionante sorpresa, tanto fue el revuelo del alumnado, que antes de la cuarta hora de clase ya todo el mundo en Holygrail sabía que los dos rubios más famosos de la academia ahora eran oficialmente pareja.

Había una pequeña facción de estudiantes que pensaban que eso eventualmente pasaría por lo cual mostraron una grata, pero pequeña sorpresa. La cantidad de alumnos estaba de acuerdo en que sin lugar a duda Gilgamesh y Arturia se verían bien juntos en algún futuro, los había emparejado tanto por el porte orgulloso y fuerte de ambos como por las pocas interacciones que habían visto entre ellos. Pocas, pero significativas, no era como si el rey y la presidenta fueran amigos, incluso la etiqueta de viejos conocidos parecía difícil de asimilar, sin embargo, cuando interactuaban siempre mostraban aspectos poco usuales entre ellos mismos.

Por algún motivo Gilgamesh permitía que ella le reprendiera tanto como quisiera, cualquier otro que se atreviera a decirle que lo que hacía estaba mal o que debía seguir las reglas bien podía ir rezando por su vida y aunque Enkidu e Iskandar daban sus puntos de vista, ni siquiera a ellos les prestaba la suficiente atención como a los regaños de la rubia. Por otro lado, Arturia en ocasiones dejaba pasar la actitud orgullosa y presumida de Gilgamesh dándole indirectamente indicaciones y consejos para evitarse de problemas aun cuando lo más normal tiempo atrás había sido que le gritara y forzara a corregir la forma irrespetuosa en la que solía actuar. Entre ellos dos secretamente había cierto respeto y admiración que por supuesto, su orgullo no les permitía manifestar.

Claro que esto no siempre fue así, de hecho, la vez que ambos tuvieron la desgracia de conocerse fue en el kínder y su primer encuentro había terminado con ambos obligados a esperar a sus padres en una banca fuera de la dirección después de que Arturia se agarrara de las greñas con Gilgamesh quien desde entonces había ejercido su tiranía adueñándose de todos los juguetes del salón y Arturia, como era de esperarse, se dio a la tarea de ponerlo en su lugar. Esa no fue la primera ni la última vez que chocaron el uno con el otro, era como si el destino se empeñara en hacer que se reencontraran una y otra vez por mera casualidad. Los roces entre ambos eventualmente se habían encargado de que Gilgamesh y Arturia aprendieran a tolerarse el uno al otro dándose cuenta de que pese a sus riñas y peleas ninguno de los dos planeaba cambiar su actitud por lo que consideraron un ahorro de energía dejar pasar ciertas cosas, por ese motivo actuaban de manera que los demás catalogaban como "inusual" y aun que actuaban hasta cierto punto "amistosos" el uno con el otro, su relación jamás había ido más allá de meros conocidos.

La estratificación de popularidad en la academia era muy marcada y ambos rubios pertenecían a clase de personas denominadas "celebridades" porque, aunque en el instituto todos provenían de familias de renombre, siempre había alumnos puestos en un pedestal. No solo era el hecho de que los padres de ambos fueran grandes figuras en el mundo de la política, que provinieran de las familias más ricas o que poseyeran una belleza sin igual, sino que por sí mismos ellos habían dado mucho de qué hablar en la institución al destacar en gran variedad de ramas de estudio y deporte.

La envidia, molestia y la incredulidad, entre otras emociones, recorrían tanto a mujeres como hombres. La conmoción era palpable en cada rincón de las instalaciones de la academia. Bueno, a decir verdad, eso sucedía cada dos semanas, era usual que los "mestizos", como Gilgamesh usualmente los llamaba, parlotearan a cerca del romance entre los miembros más destacantes de HolyGrail y por supuesto que se hablaría de él al ser la figura más imponente e importante de tal lugar, pero esta vez la agitación había superado sus expectativas.

Nada era más impactante que la rutina de cada dos semanas en la selección de novias de Gilgamesh, pero lo que más había desbordado la atención de los estudiantes en esta ocasión era que la novia en turno fuera nada más y nada menos que la hija del director, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, la belleza silvestre, la princesa de hielo, Arturia Pendragon.

Cada uno de los sobrenombres impuestos en ella reflejaban su actitud seria y decidida enmarcando su rectitud y convicción, no era llamada princesa de hielo por su frialdad, de hecho, ella solía ser muy amable con todos los estudiantes, sin embargo, siempre actuaba ajenamente a todo lo relacionado al romance y pese a haber recibido miles de declaraciones siempre respondía inexpresivamente agradeciendo el gesto, pero negando los sentimientos. Muchos habían llegado a la conclusión de que ella probablemente nunca se hubiera enamorado ni lo haría y debido a ello la habían apodado la princesa de hielo.

Que Arturia de repente se le declarara a Gilgamesh fue motivo de celos y admiración por parte de varias chicas. Algunas envidiaban su coraje y otras envidiaban su suerte, pero se consolaban con el hecho de que en dos semanas su relación con Gilgamesh terminaría. Por supuesto que la rubia lo sabía, estaba consciente de que luego de ese tiempo el rey de la academia se aburriría de ella y la dejaría para ir detrás de alguna otra chica, cosa que a decir verdad no podía tenerla más sin cuidado. Una vez cumplido el plazo habría cumplido con su objetivo y entonces sus amigas dejarían de molestarla por un tiempo, al menos el suficiente para que pudiera terminar su último año en la preparatoria lo suficientemente a gusto.

Sin que ella lo supiera su plan solo tenía un fallo. Gilgamesh no planeaba dejarla hasta hacer que se enamorara de él. Solamente Arturia Pendragon era capaz de mantener en ella su atención por más de dos semanas, es más, estaba seguro de que su querida presidenta del consejo estudiantil era una persona de la que jamás se podría aburrir. Ella ciertamente era digna de que por primera vez en su vida Gilgamesh se esforzara en algo, porque él sabía que hacerla caer a sus pies no iba a ser tarea fácil pero una vez que la tuviera rogando por su amor todo habría valido la pena.

Por qué no había nada que el rubio arrogante amara que presumir para sus adentros su larga lista de conquistas. Un rey debe ser amado ¿No es así?

Debido a que asistían a clases distintas, luego de la declaración de Arturia en el segundo descanso, no tuvieron mucho tiempo para "convivir". Para el tercer descanso Gilgamesh planeaba almorzar con ella, pero al ir a buscar a su salón le dijeron que la presidenta había salido a algún lugar con algo de prisa. Antes de que pudiera si quiera pensar en buscarla ya había sido asaltado por sus dos mejores amigos, Enkidu e Iskandar.

Mientras tanto Arturia se encontraba sentada en la oficina de frente a su padre. Si bien le pareció muy extraño que su padre la mandara a llamar no pudo imaginarse que asunto pudiera requerir su presencia y la idea de que tuviera algo que ver con su repentina relación con Gilgamesh jamás se le paso ni por asomo en la cabeza.

—Padre ¿A qué se debe su repentino llamado? —preguntó respetuosamente al director de la institución.

—¿No puedo simplemente tener ganas de ver a mi hija? —Uther Pendragon preguntó riendo.

—No, no es eso—hablando con cautela y amabilidad la rubia pareció disculparse.

Cuando se trataba de su padre le era difícil dejar de actuar tan formalmente, no es que tuviera una mala relación con él, pero tampoco podía decirse que fuera muy buena. Uther no solo era el director de la academia si no también una importante figura en la política y un hombre sumamente ocupado así que verlo era algo bastante inusual. Las únicas veces que la rubia tenía la suerte de convivir con él era durante la cena, a la cual siempre se esforzaba en llegar pues era de las únicas veces en la que podía interactuar con su esposa y sus hijas.

—Ha llegado en mis oídos una noticia bastante… inusual…—comentó impasible, si había alguna clase de descontento en su voz no lo demostró y Arturia no logró percatarse más que de una pequeña incomodidad.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó con serenidad, ella había heredado de su padre su actuar, siempre ocultando sus emociones, pero siguiendo sus ideales.

—Se que no tengo derecho a inmiscuirme en tu vida, especialmente cuando apenas he estado presente en ella—comentó con cierta tristeza, no consideraba las cenas familiares como interacción suficiente con su familia.

—Entiendo que usted es una persona muy ocupada, trabaja para otros en el gobierno tratando de ayudar a necesitados como un rey que sirve a su pueblo. Yo lo comprendo y no le culpo por ello—declaró con sinceridad.

Arturia admiraba mucho a su padre, gran parte de lo que la hacía quien era se debía a seguir los pasos de Uther Pendragon, deseaba ser alguien que al igual que él ayudara a pueblo. Sabía bien que la política era corrupción en su mayor parte, pero su ideal era borrar esa malicia de los altos estratos sociales y brindar su ayuda a la gente necesitada. Por eso planeaba estudiar una carrera e incursionar en el mundo de la política y quizás algún día ser alcaldesa o hasta presidenta, por supuesto que aún tenía un largo camino por recorrer.

—Escuche que estas saliendo con Gigamesh Izdubar—fue directo al punto—¿Debería preocuparme por esto? —preguntó dándole a entender a Arturia que conocía la reputación el clamado rey de la academia.

Quién lo diría, la joven pensaba que quienes mostrarían preocupación serian sus amigas, pero en lugar de eso, increíblemente era su padre quien parecía advertirle sobre su relación con Gilgamesh.

—No, no es nada de qué preocuparse, no es una relación seria así que puede relajarse padre—comentó manteniendo su rostro inexpresivo.

—Sin embargo, es bastante curioso, quien diría que terminarías saliendo con nada más y nada menos que ese mismo Gilgamesh del que tanto hablabas y el niño al que le diste una paliza en el kínder—rio ligeramente.

—Para ser justos en realidad fue un empate—corrigió su hija y sintiéndose algo avergonzada por las palabras de su padre agregó: —¡Y no hablaba mucho de él!

Esta vez demostró claramente cierto bochorno que acrecentó con un sonrojo en sus mejillas al darse cuenta de que había perdido el control de sus emociones. Se aclaró la garganta volviendo a su usual expresión indiferente.

—Bien, más que hablar eran quejas continuas, cada vez que te lo encontrabas comentabas que ambos terminaban en alguna clase de riña, aunque actualmente pareces llevarte mejor con él.

—Eso no es… bueno, simplemente llegamos a un acuerdo tácito de tolerancia.

—Ya veo, supongo que eso es bueno, aun me inquieta un poco, pero si dices que estará bien supongo que no tengo de que preocuparme—declaró Uther con alivio.

—¿Hay algo más que desee padre? —preguntó poniéndose de pie para retirarse.

—Oh si, felicidades por el buen trabajo que estás haciendo con el consejo estudiantil, pero no te esfuerces demasiado Arturia, a veces sería bueno para ti relajarte un poco y salir más seguido con tus amigas, aun tienes tiempo para disfrutar.

—Tomare en cuenta su consejo padre. Entonces con su permiso me retiro—dijo haciendo una leve inclinación de la cabeza en señal de respetó que solo provoco un suspiró por parte de su padre.

Esta niña nunca cambia pensó para si el director de la academia.

A salir de la oficina se encontró con sus compañeras que parecían haberla estado esperando.

—¿Y? ¿Para qué te había mandado a llamar el director? —preguntó la pelinegra interesada.

Reanudando su camino decidió conversar mientras se dirigían de regreso a salón de clases. Rin y Jeanne comenzaron a caminar a su lado.

Obviamente no podía decirles que su padre había comentado acerca de su relación con Gilgamesh por lo que optó por omitir esa información.

—Felicitarme por el buen trabajo que ha hecho el consejo estudiantil—respondió Arturia.

—Es bastante inusual, pero me alegro por ti—comentó Jeanne siempre cálida.

—Oh cierto, ahora que Goldie ha aceptado salir contigo deberías ir a una cita triple con nosotras ¿No es así Jeanne?

—¡Por supuesto! Hay que planear a qué lugar deberíamos ir, tal vez el cine o un parque de diversiones.

—O la nueva cafetería que abrieron aquí cerca… ¡O el parque acuático! —dijo Rin emocionada.

—Esperen un momento chicas, no llevo ni un día saliendo con Gilgamesh ¿No creen que es demasiado repentino? Él es alguien de gustos muy especiales no creo que acceda a salir a cualquier lado—trató de hacerlas entrar en razón—Además ustedes saben que ninguna chica dura más de dos semanas con Gilgamesh, pensé que en lugar de animarme me dirían que me alejara de él o algo así.

—¿Eh? No me digas que no te has dado cuenta—Jeanne expresó su sorpresa con una ligera mueca logrando crear un poco de desconcierto en la presidenta.

—¿Darme cuenta de qué?

Rin suspiró.

—Si, puede que Godie no sea la mejor opción para novio si lo que buscas es una relación duradera, de hecho, es prácticamente un playboy con muchos puntos en contra como la forma despectiva en que se dirige a muchos y su arrogancia. En definitiva, no encaja en el concepto que una chica tiene de "buen novio" pero no es una mala persona como Goldie es capaz de tenerlo todo, el aburrimiento domina su vida. Sale con tantas chicas, pero nunca se ha enamorado, no es precisamente romántico o caballeroso, pero ¿Sabes? Lo he estado observando y sus ojos solo parecen suavizarse cuando se centran en ti, él que mira a todos los demás por encima del hombro a ti te mira de igual a igual… de cierta forma como si fueras digna de estar en su presencia. —comentó Rin.

—Eres algo despistada para eso Arturia—habló Jeanne—Pero hemos notado que tú también lo miras más de lo que estarías dispuesta a admitir, somos tus mejores amigas desde hace mucho tiempo y notamos la forma en que gradualmente pasaste de odiarlo y refunfuñar por su comportamiento a discretamente apoyarlo cuando sus acciones son correctas y respetarlo.

La rubia no podía decir que las palabras de sus amigas no la habían tomado por sorpresa, requirió mucho auto control mantenerse impasible ante lo que acababa de oír, pero sentía que en cualquier momento estallaría negando todas esas afirmaciones.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, ciertas voces llamaron repentinamente la atención del trio de chicas, caminando exasperado con Iskandar y Enkidu pisándole los talones, el rey de la academia se acercaba tratando de ignorar a sus mejores amigos quienes parecían estarlo molestando diciéndole algo como "por fin se te hizo" "vas a tener que comportarte esta vez" y cosas por el estilo que la rubia no alcanzaba a comprender.

Se notaba a leguas que Gilgamesh había estado a punto de estallar, pero su expresión irritada desapareció toda vez que sus ojos se encontraron sobre la presidenta de la academia y una sonrisa divertida de abrió paso entre sus labios. Por primera vez Arturia fue consiente del hecho de que en verdad el rey de la academia parecía haber suavizado su mirada hacia ella y eso la hizo sentir una ligera incomodidad puesto que Rin había tenido razón.

—Mi querida novia Arturia, no es cortes tener a tu novio buscándote por todos lados, espero una buena explicación y compensación de tu parte—comentó con cierta sorna que solo Arturia fue capaz de detectar, pero omitió el ligero pinchazo de irritación que la asaltó mandando a volar los pensamientos acerca de su ligero cambio de actitud.

—Como puedes ver vine a la oficina a hablar con mi padre Gilgamesh—respondió inexpresiva como era usual.

—¡Hey Goldie!

La atención del rubio fue directo a la joven de coletas parada a la derecha de Arturia, solo había dos personas que se dirigían a él de esa forma. Normalmente Gilgamesh no permitiría que nadie le llamara así, pero su familia, la de Iskandar y la de Rin tenían años de conocerse. Cuando eran niños los padres de los tres se reunían por lo que en ese entonces se habían visto forzados a convivir. Aunque Rin se había visto intimidada por la actitud de Gilgamesh ella también era una niña orgullosa así que en lugar de ponerse en contra de él había decidido que lo mejor era seguirle el juego y eso eventualmente le dejo observarlo y llegar a la conclusión de que era todo un "Goldie" por su actitud de obtener siempre lo mejor de lo mejor y no aceptar nada menor a sus lujos usuales.

Por supuesto que Rin no le había llamado así de frente, planeaba guardar ese sobrenombre para su mente hasta que cierto día al hablar con Iskandar se le escapó y este comenzó a usarlo indiscriminadamente. Desde entonces ellos eran los únicos que tenían el "honor" de llamarle de esa manera sin provocar su ira.

—Tosaka ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó con aburrimiento.

—Estamos planeando una cita triple, pero Saber piensa que es muy pronto y que seguramente tu no aceptarías, yo creo que solo son sus excusas y no tiene ganas de ir a la cita ¿Qué piensas tú?

Gilgamesh ensanchó su sonrisa, la oportunidad perfecta para molestar un poco a su ahora novia se le estaba presentando gracias a la pelinegra y no había forma en que lo pudiera dejar pasar, aunque tuviese que salir con "mestizos". La rubia frunció el ceño esperando que el rey de la academia no hiciera lo que creía que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Ah, es verdad, Arturia seguramente se pondrá nerviosa si en nuestra primera cita salimos los dos solos. Está bien, lo permitiré con tal de que mi querida novia no pase un mal rato.

La presidenta lo odió en ese momento y apretando los dientes sonrió de manera forzada, juraba que si no fuera por la presencia de sus amigas y porque tenía que parecer enamorada del rubio lo golpearía en esos momentos. Solo ella podía notar lo divertido que su "novio" se encontraba.

—Rey de… err, quiero decir Gilgamesh, antes cualquier cita o salida deberíamos ponernos de acuerdo, no es caballeroso tomar decisiones a la ligera por eso pretendía hablar contigo antes de hacer planes—dijo entre dientes suprimiendo la irritación.

—Pero ya estoy aquí así que podríamos ponernos de acuerdo de una vez, a menos claro, que seas tú la que no quiera asistir a esa cita triple ¿Es ese el caso? —presiono Arturia sonriendo con suficiencia dando por sentada su victoria en la discusión.

—¿Ya lo ves? ¡Goldie accedió a la cita triple! ¡Ya no tienes excusa! —argumentó Rin triunfante agarrando del brazo a la presidenta.

—¡Sera divertido Arturia! —Jeanne la tomó por la izquierda y al mirar los ojos emocionados de las chicas la susodicha simplemente suspiró.

—Bien—dijo dándose por vencida—Iremos a esa cita.

—¡Bien! —sus amigas cantaron victoria al unísono soltando a Arturia para chocar sus palmas.

Ella le dio una mirada ligeramente irritada al rey de la academia observando como este solamente sonrió con satisfacción. Gilgamesh podía ver claramente el inicio de una divertida relación con esa mujer sin pensar en el tiempo que le llevaría hacerla caer, de momento lo único en su mente era la satisfacción de declarar abiertamente a Arturia Pendragon como su novia.

.

.

.

continuara


End file.
